Clean Sweep
by impossiblyrandom
Summary: The gang is pairing up nicely.
1. Nadine

_This follows in the footsteps of my previous stories, but with less focus on Arnold and Helga. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so I don't know how great this one will be. I don't know exactly where it's going. I think it's going to be similar to Mad Dash in the fact that I'm doing a character per chapter. I don't think this one will be quite as long though._

_I own nothing except my laptop. And the bed I'm sitting on. I did manage to get a real job after I graduated, so I finally moved out._

* * *

Nadine sat down at the usual lunch table to wait for her friends. It was their final year of high school and, in a great stroke of fortune, the core of their group of friends all shared lunch on B days. Nadine brought her lunch, so she always saved the table. Helga and Rhonda had math right before lunch and the math wing was closest to the cafeteria, so they'd show up next. Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald had history classes and would arrive together. Sid, Stinky, and Harold brought up the rear from the English wing.

Today, however, it appeared that they would have another join their table. An extremely gorgeous guy was walking with Helga and Rhonda.

"Hey Nadine, this is Thad. He's in our math class and Rhonda though, since he's new and all, that maybe we should invite him to eat with us. You mind?" It was no surprise that, even though it seemed that Rhonda was the one who wanted him here the most, Helga had taken charge for her friend.

"Of course not, the table is big enough that we can scoot around and pull up another chair. Where are you from Thad?" Nadine smiled to herself. She knew exactly where Thad was from. This was the boy Helga was teasing Rhonda over last weekend at Frosty's. Apparently Rhonda didn't know that "Thad" was "Curly" from P.S. 118. Thad had been totally obsessed over Rhonda, but back then, when he was awkward and strange, Rhonda hadn't given him the time of day. Now that he was older and extremely attractive, things might be different.

"I'm originally from the area, but my father sent me to a private school. We didn't get along well. He died this past summer and my aunt became my guardian. She thought it was time I returned home and started learning the family business. She's been put in charge until I graduate from college, but she doesn't really want the responsibility."

"Oh Thad, I'm so sorry to hear about your father. I'm sure you must be distraught." Rhonda was being slightly melodramatic. She really was interested in this guy. Nadine might have to start up a new betting pool for how long it took her to figure out who he was. And maybe one for her reaction when it happened.

"It's not really a big deal. Like I said, we didn't get along well. I loved him and he loved me, but we hardly ever interacted. Plus, my views on death are such that it doesn't bother me too much when people die. The worst that could happen is I'll miss them, but since I never spoke to him anyway, it's doubtful that will be much of a problem."

Nadine mulled over the information Thad had bestowed upon them while the others chatted. It was an interesting point of view, especially for a teenager. Before she could get too carried away a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hey beautiful," Nadine smiled up at her boyfriend. "Any more couple attending Sadie Hawkins with us yet?" He said this quietly so as not to embarrass any of their friends who might potentially get together.

"Phoebe said she's going to ask Gerald this afternoon, so there's a sure couple." Nadine and Sid looked across the table to their most studious friend who was flirting with their most athletic friend. They made an interesting pair, but they also made a very solid pair. While they might have very different interests, they worked well together and balanced each other out splendidly.

"Helga is encouraging Rhonda to ask Thad. I think that's why he's sitting with us. I was thinking about opening up a bet on how long it will take her to figure out who he is." Sid looked thoughtful at that.

"And if one of us were to tell her?"

"Disqualified. It's the only fair way to do it. Unless she thinks she knows and she wants affirmation. I hadn't really considered all of the logistics just yet."

Sid looked thoughtful at that, but before they had much more time to discuss anything, the bell rang.

"Talk to the guys at practice and see if they want to place any bets. Also, see if they want to bet on her reaction." Sid laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her lightly before heading off to his next class. Nadine smiled. It never failed to impress Sid that she was their resident bookie. Sometimes it even surprised her.

"Where are you heading next, Thad?" Rhonda was very obviously into this guy.

"I have AP chemistry next." Rhonda was clearly disappointed that he'd be walking in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you walk with Phoebe and me? We're heading to the science wing as well." Nadine grabbed her bag and beckoned to Thad and Phoebe. "We'll have to get a move on, the science teachers are super strict about being on time."

Nadine glanced at Phoebe. "I have something to run by you in class today. Don't let me forget. It's sort of related to the Helga/Arnold situation." Before Phoebe could respond to that, Thad spoke up.

"Are they dating?" Nadine turned to him.

"Why, are you interested?" Thad blushed and started to deny interest. "It's ok, Thad. Even if Rhonda is kind of thick, Helga is not. She told us who you are and that you appeared to still harbor feelings for Rhonda."

Thad smiled tentatively at the girls. "I didn't want to mention it. I know I was an oddball when we were little. I still am a bit inside, but I have grown up quite a bit since father sent me away."

"You're a lot like Helga, only you dealt with your hand in life differently." Both conversants turned to Phoebe, who had barely spoken at all since they left the cafeteria. "Your feelings toward Rhonda were very similar to Helga's for Arnold. She bullied him for his attention whereas you got in Rhonda's face. She hid away her feeling from the rest of us for fear of getting hurt. You put yours out there in such a way that we didn't dare think of teasing you for fear we might get hurt. Neither of you has ideal backgrounds in the family department, but you found ways to cope. You're very like Helga, just in very different ways."

Nadine smiled at her friend. It was probably just what Thad needed to hear. He was obviously worried about Rhonda finding out who he was, but if the group could embrace Helga, they could embrace him as well. Both he and Helga had changed quite a bit. The biggest difference was they watched Helga's transformation, but Thad's was just as apparent.

With under a minute left until the bell, the girls waved goodbye to their escort and entered their classroom.

* * *

Who should be next? Rhonda and Thad need to wait until later, but I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter or two.


	2. Gerald

_Eh, sorry for the delay. I had this chapter ready earlier, but there were some unexpected events that landed me and my comp in two different places for a few weeks this month. Well, partially unexpected... _

* * *

Gerald smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend. The first few weeks of school had been chaotic, but he had never been happier. Phoebe had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance (he knew she would) and had also suggested they solidify their relationship (he was totally surprised). It was now Friday night and they were attempting to watch a movie together, but it was extremely late because the football team had played their first home game. As per tradition, the group had met at Frosty's afterwards to celebrate the victory (they also went to mourn defeat when necessary).

Helga's parents were out of town and Phoebe always spent the night with her when that happened. Gerald was supposed to be spending the night at Arnold's, so the two of them had snuck out to go watch a movie with their girls. Not that Arnold and Helga were official yet.

Phoebe made it approximately ten minutes into the movie before she fell asleep on Gerald's chest. Helga and Arnold were sitting on the other couch making kissy faces at him. He would have already thrown something at them if he'd have had anything at hand.

He was going to have to move soon so he and Arnold could head back, but he just didn't want to wake Phoebe yet. Her college classes were already well under way and he knew she had a lot on her plate right now.

"You want to help me get her upstairs?" Gerald was startled slightly at Helga's voice. "She's hard to wake up when she gets too exhausted and I don't want to leave her on the couch. I have an extra bed in my room for her to sleep on, but I can't get her upstairs on my own."

"I can carry her for you." Helga smiled at Gerald. They'd become better friends over the past summer. She was growing up and was the first to extend the olive branch so to say.

"Thanks. I know the two of you probably need to leave soon and I'm about ready to crash as hard as Phoebs over there." Gerald slowly maneuvered Phoebe so he could stand up.

"If you're about to crash maybe we should sit here a little longer so I could carry you up the stairs as well." Gerald grinned at the ridiculous comment his friend made. Helga laughed out loud.

"I'm sure you don't want to carry me up those stairs. I'm not exactly light or anything."

"You've challenged him now Helga, you'd better direct me where to take Phoebe cause I know Arnold's about to follow." Gerald was right. He turned at the doorway to look at Helga and Arnold was already pulling her up into his arms. Helga laughed some more and playfully swatted his arm.

"Put me down! I'm too tall for you to want to attempt the stairs with me." When Arnold refused she laughed a bit more and directed the boys to the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. "Phoebe's bed is the one closer to the window."

"Do I get to change her into pjs or anything?" Gerald grinned at his friends. Helga scowled at him. "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Gerald was a ways ahead of his friends and had already laid Phoebe down on the bed when he noticed Arnold was stopped in the hallway. As he neared the door Arnold burst in with a wide smile on his face.

"Helga has asked me to escort her to the Sadie Hawkins in two weeks!" Gerald patted his friend on the back.

"Cool deal dude, I'll wait for down stairs." The boys didn't need Helga to lock up after them. Arnold had a key, though her parent's weren't aware of that fact.

A few minutes later the boys were strolling down the street well satisfied with their peaceful night with the girls.

"Bets are still rolling for when the two of you will become official." Gerald glanced at his best friend.

"Who's still in the running?"

"Sid and Nadine. And Helga." Arnold stumbled and gaped at his friend. "Yeah, her bet is Halloween. Sid is going for Homecoming and Nadine is in favor of Sadie Hawkins. Helga placed her bet under a false name, but Chris, you remember that odd kid with a fascination for peapods, is the one actually taking the bets and he gave me the hookup."

"Well I guess I'll have to make it official on Halloween and Helga and Phoebe can split the pot on tickets for Decemberfest this year." Gerald definitely got his meaning to keep his knowledge on the down low.

"Speaking of bets, have you heard about the new one regarding Rhonda and Thad, aka Curly?"

"They're placing bets on them too? I hadn't heard that one. Is it for them getting together or what?" Gerald smiled. His friend didn't normally keep up with the bets because he never actually placed any.

"Nah man, it's for how long it takes for Rhonda to figure out who Thad really is. Betters who take it upon themselves to inform her are automatically disqualified and the pot is split between the remaining contestants."

"What if someone who isn't betting informs her? I don't know that it's right that we leave her in the dark about his identity. He was borderline dangerous in his obsession for her."

"And Helga wasn't? Any more bullying and you'd have ended up hurt." Arnold rolled his eyes at the statement. "Seriously man, every year her methods got worse."

"She stopped at the end of middle school." Gerald knew his friend did not appreciate this line of conversation, but couldn't let his friend get away with being so naïve.

"Arnold, if you hadn't sat her down and told her you would not only stop being friends with her, but totally ignore her for the rest of her life if she didn't calm down she might never have stopped."

"Well, it worked. She could see reason. Curly lived in another world."

"Curly doesn't exist anymore. Thad got switched into my French class and he doesn't seem anything like Curly. I think Rhonda is safe for the time being."

"And if she falls for him before finding out whom he is? As much as we all love Rhonda, we know how shallow she can be. She would break her own heart if it meant keeping up appearances. Plus she'll definitely be totally pissed at all of us for not telling her."

"We're just going to have to let them figure this one out on their own Arnold. You can't help everyone. If she finds out too soon, Thad will never have his shot. Better to be casual observers with these two."

"Gerald, does it strike you as odd the obsessiveness of this city? Brainy and Helga. Helga and me. Curly and Rhonda. Grandma and Grandpa. And those are just the ones we interact with regularly. There are a lot of people who've told me their stories and all eighty percent of them started with a major obsession."

"It's the water. I know what you mean. Jamie-O's fiance has been chasing him for years, just waiting for him to notice her. It's sort of like how none of us ever leave. Can you imagine living anywhere but here? My guess is we'll go to State for college and then move back here in four or five years. How many people do you know with relatives that don't live here? Only the ones who weren't born here. It's all in the water and one of these days I'll figure out the proof."

"Wow Gerald. Just wow." Gerald followed Arnold up the fire escape on the side of the boarding house. "Olga left. My parents left."

"Olga always comes back and your parents didn't have the chance. But maybe if you and Helga end up together the two of you can join the ranks of those who make it out for good. I hope not though, I'd miss you man."

Arnold reached out and Gerald met him with their handshake.

"Let's get to bed, we have quite a bit of lounging to accomplish tomorrow."


	3. Helga

_I'm not totally sure where this is going or how many chapter it'll be. I don't think I'm going to include the entire gang in this one because I don't feel like some of them really have anything to say about this situation. But I do think I'll be able to crank out chapter quicker because I don't really have anything else going on right now. Hope it's not too rambly._

* * *

The Sadie Hawkins dance was less than two weeks away, but for once Helga felt oddly at ease. True she had finally worked up the nerve to ask Arnold (and he was finally not in a relationship with someone else), but she still expected that she would be more anxious. In any event, it was good that she was calm because this year she was actually planning on accompanying Rhonda and Co. on their annual Sadie Hawkins dance preparation trip.

There were actually preparation trips for all the dances of the school year, but Helga rarely accompanied the girls. Until the previous spring she wanted them to assume she had no heart and especially no major crush on any special boy in particular. Plus, Lila always accompanied them. No, usually Helga went on her own shopping excursion with Phoebe there for company. And that was only if she was planning on attending the dance or dressing up for it. It was sad that this might be the only year of school in which Helga attended the dances in appropriate dance attire.

Helga smiled at that thought. While she was sure Arnold would go along with her anti-dance attire, she wanted to look like an acceptable dance this year. And that meant spending most of her Saturday afternoon with the girls. This morning however, she was alone and headed toward the park. Even though Phoebe spent many a Friday night with her best friend, she had quite a lot of work to get through with her numerous AP and college classes, so she always went home promptly after breakfast during the school year. That left Helga, an early riser, with time to spare.

As Helga entered the park gates, she heard someone call her name. She turned to identify the voice, thinking how odd it was that anyone she knew was up at this time of the morning.

"Good morning, Helga! You're an early riser too?" Helga smiled when the figure got close enough for her to realize it was Thad.

"Big Bob was obsessed with being productive on the weekends, so I always had to wake up early and do my chores. After awhile, it just became second nature to wake up early. Plus, Phoebe always leaves early to go study when she spends the night during the school year." Thad nodded in understanding.

"After being away at military school for so long, I know exactly what you mean. It's ridiculously boring around here on Saturday mornings. I'm glad I bumped into you because now I know who to call." Helga laughed and agreed with the boy.

"So I guess the two of us have more in common that we realized back in P.S. 118." Thad ventured onto a subject he hadn't previously been comfortable broaching. "I never realized how much you adored Arnold."

"Oh come on, come out and say it. I was obsessed like you were obsessed. We just had different ways of venting what probably would have killed us to store up. Can people around here be any crazier? I swear there's something in the water that makes this town so odd."

"Well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but yeah, you were pretty obsessed too. How did that all start?" Helga blushed and looked at Thad.

"Are you sure you really want to know? Because it's pretty insane and I'm going to expect to hear your story as well." Thad nodded in agreement. "Well, you remember that little preschool down the street from the butcher shop? I don't think you were ever enrolled there, but a lot of us from the center of the neighborhood were. Bob and Miriam enrolled me the day I turned three. It's kind of fuzzy, all the time around that first day of school, but I'll never forget the actual day. The house we were living in was a few doors down from the school and Olga had walked me down there the day before to show me where I'd be spending my mornings. But that day they all forgot. Olga had something going on that day in school and so even she was preoccupied. I walked to the preschool by myself in the rain. It's a wonder I made it safely. I was standing there covered in muddy water when Arnold sheltered me with an umbrella. He complimented my outfit. I was totally done for. But then, later that morning Harold started teasing me and saying I like Arnold and I got embarrassed. It was all down hill from there."

Thad reached over and squeezed Helga's hand. She was having difficulties removing her gaze from the ground.

"It's ok Helga, you were so young. How else were you supposed to react? You'd been having a bad morning and things just got the better of you."

Helga sighed. "I suppose you're right. But that doesn't excuse the years of torment I put Arnold through."

"Arnold saw through it all. You picked some one really remarkable for the object of your obsession. I ended up with Rhonda. I guess your crush has been even longer lived than mine. I wasn't expecting that. Rhonda and I live in the same neighborhood. Brainy lived there too before he moved. None of us were enrolled in your preschool, though I think Rhonda accompanied Nadine when her parents were out of town and spent the night over there. Did you know Rhonda and Nadine are cousins?" Helga gave Thad an odd look.

"You can't be serious."

"They aren't first cousins or anything, but I think their mothers were cousins. Or their grandmothers. But anyway, they've been best friends since the cradle. I've also known Rhonda from a fairly young age, though we never really spent too much time together. When the families gathered I played with Brainy and Rhonda and Nadine stayed away. The year we started kindergarten changed all of that. We were finally exposed to other children and I found myself not liking the fact that Rhonda was making new friends. Even though we'd never been close, she was only close to Nadine, her cousin. So I started injecting myself into her groups. I'd interrupt conversations so others could not speak with her. It was all very gradual, but by the end of first grade I was totally obsessed with keeping Rhonda all to myself, even though it never worked."

Helga smiled. "Well aren't we just a pair of crazies? If only we had someone tell us their were better ways of getting attention that harassing or kidnapping them."

Thad laughed. "Exactly. Hey, Helga, you want to go catch the pancake flick down at the theatre? I think they're playing the Breakfast Club this week."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to try the pancake flick, but no one is ever awake to go with me. Or rather, the people who are awake are too busy to watch a movie and eat pancakes. Let's go."

"You know Helga, I think we might get to be great friends before we leave high school. We have far more in common than we ever would have imagined the last time we were in the same school together."


	4. Phoebe

_Here's another chapter. I guess we're closing in on the actual event, but who knows what time will do with what it has left. _

* * *

Phoebe sat down at the lunch table with Nadine. The Sadie Hawkins dance was a week away and Rhonda was still dateless. It wasn't for lack of a guy, that was for sure. Nadine and Phoebe had spent the last week giggling about all the guys who seemed to throw themselves into her path in hopes that she'd ask them. But Rhonda couldn't seem to work up the nerve to ask Thad and Phoebe suspected it had something to do with the unusual friendship he and Helga had struck up. And watching Rhonda stalk into the cafeteria alone confirmed that thought.

"Nadine, why do you suppose Rhonda didn't wait to walk with Helga and Thad today?" Nadine glanced to up to see her best friend stalking towards them.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's find out, shall we?" Phoebe held up her hand to silence the other girl for a moment.

"I wonder…" Phoebe trailed off as Rhonda came into greeting range. "Hello Rhonda, Nadine and I were just discussing the fact that Helga finally asked Arnold to the dance last weekend and couldn't be bothered to inform us. I had to find out from Gerald last night. I can only assume that she expected me to know since I was technically there when it happened, but I was also asleep. What do you think about that?" Phoebe watched as Rhonda visibly relaxed.

"Helga finally worked up the nerve to ask Arnold? That's a relief. I thought they'd never work things out between them." Phoebe smiled at the girl and glanced over her shoulder to see Helga and Thad walking up.

"Geez Princess, why couldn't you wait for us today? Are you in that much of a hurry to not eat?" Rhonda scowled at the blonde girl before gesturing Thad into the seat next to her.

"I wanted to discuss plans for next weekend with Nadine and Phoebe. Heaven knows you're hardly interested in fashionable appearances. And for your information, I do plan on eating; I just hadn't decided what I wanted yet." Rhonda stood up and moved toward the lunch line. "Thad, would you like to accompany me through the lines?" Thad grinned and followed his raven haired crush across the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Helga turned toward Phoebe and Nadine. "She's been prickly to me all week." Nadine chose this moment to draw her conclusions.

"Helga, did you plan on informing the rest of us that you had asked Arnold to the dance?" Helga blanched. "I mean, I assumed you had when you showed up excited for the shopping trip last weekend, but Thad dropped you off and you spent a good deal of time talking about hanging out with him that morning."

"Oh no, you can't think that Rhonda thought I asked him! I would never do that to her or Arnold. I need to go explain to her that Thad and I are just convenient friends." Helga started to get up, but Phoebe pulled her back down.

"Stop Helga, I think Rhonda understands now. But if I were you, I'd give them some time to talk. I know that you and Thad have similar free time available, but this friendship seems to be taking its toll on Rhonda. Wait until she feels more secure about his interest. She still doesn't know who he is."

Before Helga could argue, a set of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Helga grinned and spit out a sarcastic remark about her vacation boyfriend. "Helga!" Arnold stepped back and grinned at the girl he was finally taking to a dance.

"Oh, it's just you." The table laughed as the tall boy sat down next to his not quite girlfriend. "So apparently I've been stirring up the pot. You know how Thad and I are early risers?" Arnold groaned.

"How could I forget? With Phoebe being away at camp for a good portion of it you called me every morning at 9 o'clock on the dot. I didn't want to tell you, but I hate waking up that early. I was super glad that you had swim meets on Saturdays and I got to sleep until you were finished."

Helga poked the boy good-naturedly. "You should have told me you didn't like being up that early. I guess that's one of the things that makes Phoebe and I such good friends. When she isn't studying, anyway. But that aside, Thad and I found we have that in common and it's helping to form a new friendship between us." Phoebe watched her friend draw things out like she tended to do.

"Arnold, I think what Helga is trying to say is neither one of you felt the need to inform the rest of us that you would be attending the dance together and that, in combination with Helga's new friendship with Thad, was making Rhonda exceedingly jealous." All attention turned toward Phoebe, the normally quiet one of the group. "What, Helga was taking forever and Rhonda and Thad are heading this way."

All eyes turned toward the lunch lines to see that the two were indeed closing in on their friends. And all eyes could tell there was something making Rhonda quite excited.

"Thad and I are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together!" Phoebe chuckled. That didn't take any prying at all to get that information out of her.

"So we're mostly all dated up then?" Nadine looked around the table. "Rhonda and Thad, Helga and Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald, Sid and I (of course), Harold and Emily. Stinky, do you have a date?"

The lanky farm boy blushed and nodded. "I'm going with Greta, you know the cute girl from Ag Club?" Stinky glanced toward Sid for confirmation.

"Oh, the one with all the freckles? She is cute." Sid glanced toward his girlfriend. "But not as cute as you Nadine." Everyone laughed.

"Harold, I wish you and Stinky had told us your dates sooner. They could have come shopping with us last Saturday. Now they might not coordinate with the rest of us as well. Or what if they aren't planning on attending with us as a group?" Leave it to Rhonda to think about the fashionable side of someone else's date."

"Rhonda, it's the Sadie Hawkins dance. Tradition around here has us guys going in nice jeans and button up shirt of the girls' color choice. And you girls aren't supposed to wear full formal dresses." Phoebe grinned as Arnold fell into his comforting mode.

"I know, but we all have a designated color and our dresses are the same style. I was hoping Harold could wear yellow and Stinky could wear green." At this, all of the boys turned to Rhonda.

"You have us all matching? And not just to our date?" Sid looked like he might be sick. "What color are we?" Sid looked back and forth between Rhonda and his girlfriend.

"Orange. Helga will wear pink and Arnold will wear red, you and Nadine will wear orange, Harold and Emily can wear yellow, Stinky and Emily are green, Thad and I will wear blue, and Phoebe will wear lavender and Gerald a dark purple." They boys at the table looked a little bit ill that someone had them looking like a rainbow, but since Rhonda undoubtedly would supply them with their proper shirts; it wasn't really a big deal. It was the unspoken rule of the group that if Rhonda wanted them all to coordinate, she would supply the clothing.

Before too much more could be said, the lunch bell rang. Phoebe gathered her stuff to leave with Nadine and Thad while she listened to Rhonda make Harold and Stinky agree to get their dates into contact with her.

As the trio left for their science classes, Phoebe decided it would be wise to warn Thad about Rhonda's insecurities.

"Thad, have you spoken with Rhonda about what's going on between you and Helga?" Thad jumped and started to deny everything. "Stop, I don't think you understand me. I know that you and Helga are friends, but I also know your history with Rhonda as well as Helga's with Arnold. Rhonda doesn't know everything." Nadine picked this point to throw in her two cents.

"Thad, when everything went down between Helga, Arnold, and Lila last spring, it became common knowledge that Helga had a major crush on Arnold. But not everyone in the group knows just how major that crush was. Rhonda spent more than a little time assuming that Helga was only after Arnold because she hated Lila. For all she knows, Helga has turned her attentions to you. Now we know that's not the case, but maybe you should pay attention to how much time you're spending with Helga until you and Rhonda have a solid foundation."

Thad looked back and forth between the two girls. Phoebe had been watching him the entire time. She saw when Nadine's words really clicked in his head.

"What do I do? I don't want to hide my past from Rhonda, but I don't want to scare her off either. At least not before she has a chance to see who I really am."

"Don't worry so much about Rhonda knowing about Curly. You use your time wisely to help her get to know Thad and when that time comes, we'll be were to support you. It's good that you have Helga's friendship. Rhonda respects her more than just about anyone else. Just watch how much time you're spending with her for the time being."

Nadine reached over and patted the worried boy on his back. Phoebe smiled at him before turning into the class she and Nadine shared this period. She hoped things would turn out right between Thad and Rhonda. Helga had spent the past summer trying desperately to grow up. Phoebe knew her best friend assumed she was the one lagging furthest behind, but Phoebe suspected that Rhonda might be a little further back these days.


	5. Harold

_I wasn't expecting to hear from Harold, but he made an appearance after all. What interesting turns this story is taking._

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and the Sadie Hawkins was the following afternoon. They also only had a half day for school Friday because it was the end of the grading period and they always gave students off on the last day of the grading period so teachers could finish grades.

Harold smiled happily to himself thinking about how great the year had been so far. Sure his classes were difficult, but he had a friend in each class except English and math and now that Emily had asked him (HIM!) to the Sadie Hawkins he figured she might be willing to help him out with that class they shared. Helga had already promised to help him with English, but he didn't want to push his luck and ask for too much from her. He knew she tutored students (it wasn't a well known fact, but he'd needed help the previous year and she'd been assigned to him), but it still made him slightly nervous to ask her for anything.

After the shortened following day he would be going out to lunch with the group plus Emily and Greta. Those two girls sure did fit in well with the group and Harold was glad for that. He wasn't the most confident soul in the school, so it was really a boost that one of the prettiest girls in the school had asked him out. If the dance went well he might even have a girl friend. His first real girlfriend ever.

While Harold was musing about the wonder that was Emily he almost missed the approach of one of his best friends.

"Hey Harold, whatcha thinking 'bout?" Harold greeted Stinky and pointed over to the other side of the field where the swim team was stretching to run laps. They always ran on Tuesdays and Thursdays, though Harold had never really understood why. Weren't they supposed to exercise in a pool? "Oh, I getcha. Emily sure is pretty. Don't y'all have math together?"

"Yeah, she sits in front of me. Her hair always smells like strawberries. I guess it's the shampoo she uses after morning practice." Stinky chuckled and Harold became aware of a silly grin that had taken up residence on his face. "Ah shoot, don't tell the rest of the guys about my daydreaming. Especially not Coach. He'll make practice extra rough on me today."

Stinky laughed. "I won't. Shucks, I haven't been able to get Greta out of my head all day. If this here dance goes well tomorrow maybe she'd like to accompany me out to the farm this weekend. She sure does seem to like Ag Club. I haven't met a girl this interested in my farming abilities since Lila stopped hanging out with us." At the mention of the former member of their group both boys went silent and turned toward the bleachers where the cheerleaders were listening to their coach.

"It's strange not having her hang around. She was practically attached to Arnold's hips."

"You mean his lips?" Harold and Stinky started laughing. "But seriously, I know what you mean. We always knew her and Helga weren't exactly friends, but she was our friend."

Harold thought about what Stinky was saying. It didn't make sense that she had completely dropped their group. He imagined that it must be difficult for her to see Helga and Arnold getting close, but that shouldn't stop her from hanging out with the rest of them. Surely she hadn't only been friends with Arnold. Maybe she hadn't really been friends with Phoebe either. She was Helga's best friend. And Gerald was dating Phoebe and had only been Arnold's best friend when they'd been together. And Nadine was dating Sid now. Maybe she felt like a third wheel with them. But what about Rhonda. Lila and Rhonda had always seemed like pretty good friends, but when the split happened, Rhonda had sided with Helga and Arnold.

"You know Stinky, people come and people go, but the ones who stick around seem to be the ones we've always gone to school with. Lila was our friend, but she isn't from here and she didn't start school with us. Do you think that will affect Emily and Greta?"

"I hope not on account of there being more boys in our little group than girls. Although it would have made more since for Lila to ask one of us and stuck around."

"I can't help but think she isn't pleased with us. I haven't said anything to her since May, but I know I'd be pretty mad if everyone ditched me. Why hasn't she even tried to stay friends with us?"

"I don't rightly know Harold, but here comes Coach. We'd better get to stretching before he makes us do push-ups.

* * *

After Harold put Emily, Lila, and the group out of his mind, football practice ran smoothly. Their game for the week would start a little earlier than usual since they let out of school early, but Harold figured he could run over to the butcher shop and help Mr. Green for a couple of hours after lunch. The girls (including his and Stinky's) had made plans to meet at Rhonda's house and get ready for the game and dance together. They were going to wear their pretty new dresses. Thad (that lucky dog) was going to accompany them all to the game since he was the only one of the male half of the group that wasn't on the football team.

Speak of the devil. Harold called to Thad, who happened to be walking through the park a little ways ahead of him.

"Good evening, Harold. Are you ready for the game tomorrow? I assume you're on your way home from football practice?"

"Sure am. I think the team is looking pretty decent these days. You ready for your big date with Rhonda?" Thad blushed a little and Harold grinned. It was easy to see why Thad had the hots for that girl. Harold had harbored quite a crush on her a couple years ago. But the group all knew and they set them up on an impromptu date one night and Harold had quickly realized that, while Rhonda was gorgeous, she was not at all like him. Rhonda never knew he liked her and Harold had gotten his (not so much) fantasy date out of his head.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be I suppose. I've been waiting for this date for years, but I never expected it would come without her knowing who I really am. Or maybe that's the only reason it can happen."

"Thad, Curly is a part of you just like the uni-browed bully is a part of Helga and the fat hungry boy is a part of me. None of us was perfect and none of us are today. We just have to do the best we can with what we have available to us. What you have now is a second chance. Something that Helga and me had to struggle a lot harder to get. You got the chance to go away and totally recreate yourself. It's almost like you're a totally different person. You aren't really Curly anymore. We know that you technically are, but we think of you as Thad. Take your opportunity and run with it." Thad looked very contemplative at what Harold had said.

"Thanks Harold. I get what you mean. I definitely think I look at you and Helga a lot differently than the rest of the group because I wasn't here to see you change. You're still the people you were before, but at the same time you aren't." Thad held out his hand so Harold could shake it. "I'd better head home. I've got some work I need to finish before I hit the sack."

Harold shook his hand and made his farewells. As he exited the park and turned the opposite direction to head home, he crashed directly into a soft body.

"Oh, Lila, I'm sorry! I didn't see you behind the shrubs. They're getting a little unruly these days I think." Harold held out his hand to help the girl up. "You know, we haven't seen you around much lately. We miss you." Lila frowned. "Well, Stinky and I definitely miss you. I assume the others do as well."

"It's ever so nice to hear that Harold, really, but after Arnold broke up with me it's just really difficult to be around him. Plus, I don't have any classes with most of y'all and I'm ever so busy with cheerleading right now. But maybe I'll see you at the dance tomorrow. Do you have a date?"

"I sure do. Do you know Emily Johnson? The little blonde girl on the swim team? I think she's a junior, but she's in my math class, so I'm not for sure." Lila smiled.

"Oh, she is a sweetie. I think the two of you will have ever so nice of a time together tomorrow night. Save me a dance?"

"I sure will Lila. It's nice to see you again."

"Who was that that walked off in the other direction? It sounded like you were talking to him." Lila glanced past Harold to the rather built dark headed boy nearing the far end of the park.

"Oh, that's Thad. He went to P.S. 118, you might remember him by his old nickname 'Curly'. He recently moved back to Hillwood." Lila gasped. "I know, it's hard to believe, but that's him."

"Wow, he must have changed ever so much being away. I don't think I ever would have recognized him. He is ever so attractive." Harold winced.

"Well, before you start thinking about him like that, let me warn you he's already going to the dance with Rhonda. In fact, I think he's probably still mad about Rhonda, so I doubt there's much of a chance there."

"Oh, why thank you ever so much for the warning Harold. It's a pity I didn't meet him earlier, but that's fine. I already have a date for the dance anyway. I must be getting home. Don't forget our dance tomorrow."

Harold waved goodbye and continued on his journey home. He was glad he'd bumped into Lila and gotten her caught up on the group. It would definitely be nice to see more of her like they used to. Even if it was just a few of them that she wanted to see.


	6. Lila

_Another unexpected voice. I'm sorry if I can't seem to figure out where Lila stands in everything. I want her to not be totally rotten, but the story needs an antagonist, so we'll see what happens._

* * *

It was just like them to completely forget about her the moment she lost favor with their golden boy. They had all professed to be her friends, all except Helga. She had to laugh to herself about that one. The one who had always hated her ended up being the most reliable. The one who never missed an opportunity to portray her in bad light was the truest of the bunch. She should have expected Helga to pull some stunt like her performance in the talent show. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that the perfect couple, Lila and Arnold, might not be so perfect anymore.

But the rest of that miserable group, they were a different story. Arnold, their golden boy, had dumped her for another. His best friend, Gerald, let him chase after a girl he'd never been a fan of, a girl who'd tormented Arnold for years. Their other football teammates, Sid, Stinky, and Harold, thought it was appropriate that Arnold date anyone besides a cheerleader because she was one of their own. Phoebe had always held herself back from Lila just because Helga couldn't stand her, but she was always in the mix of things, protected by the entire group even though she was a nerd. Nadine, the obvious catalyst in everything, was entirely too investigative about everything. And Rhonda, she was perhaps the worst. All invitations to slumber parties and social gatherings had completely stopped. They used to shop together and share secrets and jokes. It had all stopped now that Arnold was no longer interested.

No, this was ridiculous. That group did not have the right to shun Lila, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school. No matter how many football players that little group held, there was a hierarchy in the school and they were blatantly ignoring it.

But now Lila was beginning to see a way to get back at them. To shove their smugness down their throats. Lila saw a way to hurt some of them more than any of them expected. They were all goodness and naivety. It was surprising just how naïve people in this ridiculous town were. Her family in the country was worldlier than the citizens of Hillwood. And this gave Lila the upper hand.

Starting with the Sadie Hawkins dance this evening, Lila was going to start sharing all of that groups sordid secrets with the rest of the school. Maybe when others saw just how silly they were their respect for them would vanish. After all, as difficult as it is to gain high status at the school like Lila and Rhonda and Helga all had, it was remarkably easy to lose it. In that group Helga might be the only one she couldn't touch because part of her reputation came from the fact that she just didn't care. But Rhonda did and so she would start with her.

Before that oaf Harold bumbled into her the previous night and spilled the beans at Curly, Lila wouldn't have even known where to start, but now, now she had an in with the group. And that in would start with Thad in about 30 seconds.

Lila smiled as the bell rang. Instead of waiting for her fellow cheerleaders, Lila hurried out of class. Instead of turning right, she immediately turned left, spotted Thad, lined herself up, and ducked her head to act like she was looking through her bag.

When she smashed directly into Thad she ensured that her book bag spilled its contents all over the floor.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry, I can't believe I was that clumsy. It's just that I was in a hurry to speak with my math teacher before my next class." Lila took a breath and glanced innocently. "Oh, my." She blushed on command.

"It's cool. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking either. Here, I'll help you gather your materials, though even with my help I don't think you'll be able to run your errand and still make it to your next class on time."

"No, I suppose I won't." Lila and Thad collected all of her belongings while students walked around them. "I think I have all of my stuff. It's all that I can see anyway. Thank you ever so much for your help…" Lila trailed off with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh, my name is Thad." Lila extended her hand while she introduced herself.

"My name is Lila. So where are you headed next?"

"I'm on my way to history."

"Oh, I'm walking that way as well."

"Well I'll walk with you then." Lila smiled at the rather handsome boy.

"I know this is extremely last minute, but do you have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Lila smirked to herself as Thad blushed.

"Yes, I'm going with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, do you know her?" Lila smiled sadly.

"Not well, but I've had class with her in the past and she's so beautiful. You're really lucky to go with her." Lila hung her head and hoped Thad would take pity on her.

"I am lucky, but any guy who went with you would be just as lucky. You're extremely pretty too. If I didn't have a date I'd definitely go with you." Lila grinned.

"You're just saying that, but it's no matter. I just wish my ex-boyfriend hadn't dumped me so unkindly. I'm quite shy and I've never been single before the Sadie Hawkins dance. But it'll be ok, I'll go with a group of my girlfriends. They don't all have dates either." Lila smiled kindly at Thad. "Well, here is my turn-off, maybe I'll see you tonight at the dance?"

"Of course." Lila turned to leave. "Lila? Would you like to dance with me tonight? Since you don't have a date and it would be a shame for a pretty girl like you to be alone."

"Oh Thad, you are ever so gentlemanly. I would be honored to share a dance with you."

Lila waved goodbye and pranced off down the hall. This was even better than expected. Thad had absolutely no idea who she was. It made since though. She had only had class with Curly during 4th grade when she moved in. He became increasingly more unstable after that year and her father insisted that she not have any classes with him when they started middle school. He stopped hanging out with the gang except at Gerald Field and Lila never went out there. She preferred to spend time with the group at civilized places.

Since today was a short day, and Lila only had her cheer-leading period left, she pulled out her cell and called her assistant captain and told her to rally the girls to meet at Jason's for lunch while she called the coach to ask permission. The coach never minded a pregame pep talk and the girls had practiced extra hard last night.

* * *

Lila sat at the vanity in Cici's room. Cici was her assistant captain and a real airhead, but her parents were well off and she had an amazing set up for getting ready for events. Soon their dates would arrive to escort them to the dance. Lila had hinted to one of the hotter but dumber football players that she would ask him, but after her conversation with Thad this morning never did. She figured he would show up with the others and maybe dance with her a little, but it was just as well she'd been careful about asking anyone before.

When they pulled up in front of the school fashionable late, the dance was already well under way. It didn't take long for them to find a place to station themselves and most of her friends immediately left to dance with their dates. Lila watched for her opportune moment. When she saw Harold head to the drink table, she moved to intercept him.

"Lila! Shouldn't your date be handling your refreshments?" Harold greeted the girl and moved toward her.

"I don't have a date tonight. I asked a couple of guys, but I guess I waited too long and they were all taken. I've never had to actively find a date for Sadie Hawkins."

Harold smiled at her. "Well, my date ran off with a couple of the other girls, would you like to dance with me?" Lila smiled and took Harold's proffered hand.

During their dance together, Lila kept one eye on the door. It looked like Helga and Phoebe and Nadine were dancing with their dates, so she imagined only Rhonda and Stinky's dates had accompanied Emily.

By the end of the song, since none of the girls had returned just yet, Lila thanked Harold and excused herself. Luck must have been smiling down on her because as soon as she grabbed Cici and left the gym, she ran straight into Rhonda.

"Rhonda! I feel like we haven't spoken in ever so long! How are you doing?" Rhonda looked a bit startled at the other girl's exuberance, but smiled warmly and gave her a hug.

"I know, after that crazy ending to the school year I wanted to make sure you had space. I'm sure it was positively dreadful breaking up with Arnold and the last thing you needed were constant reminders."

Lila bit back a scowl. "Well, we all change and I guess Arnold and I just changed too much for each other. Speaking of changing, Curly sure changed a lot during his years away." Lila looked innocently at Rhonda, who looked a little confused.

"Curly?"

"Oh yes, isn't he your date? I thought Harold mentioned he was when I bumped into him the other night. Except I don't think he goes by Curly anymore. Oh, what is it he's calling himself these days?" Rhonda looked positively ill. "He's become quite the looker. I thought about asking him myself, but that's when Harold informed me that you'd already asked him. I was a surprised at first, but when I bumped into him in the halls I realized he why you must have asked him. He's incredibly hot."

"Thad…" Rhonda let that one name slip quietly from her lips.

"Yes, Thad, that's his name. I remember now, isn't his real name Thaddeus or something?" Rhonda nodded without saying a word. "Well, I'm not surprised he said yes. He always was obsessed with you. It's almost a shame because more than one of the cheerleaders thought to flirt with him during the game tonight. With your group sitting ever so close to us it would have been easy, but I explained the whole situation to them so they backed off. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your date." Lila smiled and sauntered off with Cici.

Rhonda looked positively crushed. That was too easy.


	7. Thad

"Shit. This cannot be good." Thad glanced over at the boy sitting next to him. Their dates had excused themselves, so they were waiting patiently while sipping punch. Harold's eyes were fixed on something on the opposite side of the gym. Thad followed his gaze to see a very visibly upset Rhonda flanked by two of his friends' dates. The other two girls looked very confused, but also very concerned.

"Shit." Thad had a pretty good idea of what had Rhonda so upset. He knew this moment would come, but he'd been hoping to have it in private, and maybe on his own terms.

"Wait here for a moment," Harold was scanning the gym, probably for backup. "Let me talk to her first." Harold patted Thad on the shoulder before starting off across the gym to intercept Rhonda.

Thad glanced around. Aside from Harold, Stinky was the only one of his friends not dancing, but he was over near the refreshment table. He returned his attention to Rhonda and stood up. It didn't look like Harold was making any progress with Rhonda. In fact, it looked like Rhonda was quite angry with him as well. Maybe he should have come clean to Rhonda from day one. As it was now, Rhonda was going to be quite irate with all of her friends, rather than just Thad.

Rhonda had sidestepped Harold and continued walking toward Thad. Emily had fallen back to speak to Harold. She probably wanted an explanation about what was going on with his friends. Thad hoped Emily wouldn't judge Harold for a mistake that Thad had made. She was a sweet girl, and Harold didn't deserve her irritation if she chose to side with Rhonda about an issue that shouldn't even have sides.

"Is it true?" Rhonda uttered one sentence when she stopped directly in front of Thad. "Are you Curly?"

"I was, yes." Thad started to explain, but Rhonda narrowed her eyes and cut him off.

"You lied to me. I trusted you and you hid important information from me. Did you not think it was important to tell me that you're the same boy who used to terrorize me when we were little? The boy who tried to kidnap me when we were in 5th grade? The crazy boy who was a danger to me and everyone around me? It is not ok and I am totally pissed that you even attempted this, much less lasted for so long. I never want you to speak to me, to get near me, or even look at me ever again."

"Rhonda, wait, let me explain." Rhonda totally blew him off and began moving back across the gym. Thad started to follow her. "Rhonda!" The girl in question stopped suddenly and whipped around.

"Get away from me! Do not follow me or so help me, I will get a restraining order against you." Rhonda turned back toward the door and continued walking. Thad stopped and sadly watched her go. He turned slowly and slumped back to his chair. He glanced around the gym to see that most of his friends were still dancing and hadn't noticed the exchange. Harold and Emily were off to the side quietly talking to one another. Greta had followed Rhonda back out of the gym.

As Thad sat with his head in his hands, someone moved up behind him.

"Good evening, Thad. Since your date doesn't seem to be around right now, would you like to dance with me?" Thad looked up to see Lila standing beside his. The look on his face must have alerted her to the fact that something was wrong. "Oh, Thad, what's wrong?"

Thad took a deep breath and stood up. "Everything is wrong, but I promised you a dance and maybe it will help me get a grasp on everything that just happened." Lila gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thad, if you aren't up to dancing I understand. Do you want me to get one of your friend's for you? Maybe your date? I saw Rhonda headed toward the restroom as I was walking in." Thad faltered in his step as he was leading Lila toward the dance floor.

"Rhonda doesn't want to speak to me right now. I should have told her earlier; I should have been more upfront with her." Lila looked sadly into Thad's eyes. It was evident that she did not understand what he meant. "Rhonda did not know about my past as Curly and she found out tonight. I'm not sure how she found out, but it wasn't from me and she was totally pissed. I think she might be mad at the entire group because they all knew and didn't tell her."

"Oh Thad, I'm ever so sorry, it's my fault!" Lila looked like she was about to cry. "I bumped into earlier when I was leaving the gym and we started talking. I mentioned that she was ever so lucky to be attending with you. I told her you had changed ever so much from your younger wild days as Curly. If I had realized that she didn't know, I wouldn't have said anything. Oh, you must hate me ever so much!" Lila started to move away from Thad, but he grabbed her wrist.

"It isn't your fault Lila. You didn't know. It's my fault. Totally and completely. And now I've lost the only chance I've ever had with her." Lila wrapped her arms around her dance partner.

"I am still ever so sorry. I'm sure things would have gone over better if she hadn't been totally surprised by the information." Lila looked like she wanted to say more, but she was only able to utter a small yelp as she was yanked away from Thad.

"Alright you little bitch, what are you up to? Why is Rhonda crying in the bathroom?"

"Why Helga, I am ever so sorry, but I have nothing to say to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I was speaking to Thad." Helga did not allow her to turn back to her dance partner.

"Helga, Lila hasn't done anything wrong. Rhonda found out about my past." Helga glanced at Thad sadly. It was obvious the wheels in her head turned quickly and she realized all the ramifications of that one little bit of knowledge getting out.

"And I suppose Lila wasn't the one who told her?" The look on Thad's face obviously told Helga exactly what she wanted to know. "Lila, please excuse me while I talk to my dear friend. I'm ever so sorry about cutting your dance short." Helga did not sound the least bit sorry, but she did not leave much choice either. She quickly grabbed his arm and hauled him off the dance floor.

"Helga, that was rude. Lila didn't know Rhonda was in the dark." Helga gave Thad an exasperated look.

"Believe what you want, but I think I know Lila better than you and she definitely knows Rhonda better than you know Lila. As much as we dislike hiding things from each other, the entire group understands that Rhonda is very shallow. We love her and I am totally convinced she will grow out of it sooner rather than later, but right now she is what she is. And what she is, is shallow. The only reason I would hide something important from Rhonda is if I sincerely thought if would be best for her in the long run. You could be very good for Rhonda, but she needed to give you a chance first. As long as she associated you with Curly, you wouldn't have that chance." Thad sighed.

"I know, Helga, but I feel horrible. Rhonda hates me and possibly all of you right now. Lila did not do anything wrong." Helga gave Thad a dirty look.

"Look, Lila knows Rhonda is shallow and couldn't possibly have had enough time to grow attached to you enough that she would grow up rather than break up with you. Lila knows that you were once our friend and we would support you just as much as Rhonda. I don't really care if you want to blame Lila or not, but I do blame her and Rhonda is likely very pissed at me right now. So, in light of this fiasco that I am about to have to sort out, I want you to go sit with Phoebe and Arnold and not speak to Lila for the time being."

"Helga, you can't order me about like that." Helga quickly cut him off.

"Either you do what I tell you to or you can kiss your chances with Rhonda goodbye. You cannot speak to her right now, least of all because she's likely camped out in the girls' bathroom. I can speak to her and I will as long as I know that Lila isn't up to anything new behind my back." Helga waited.

"Fine, have it your way. But I want you to know that I really don't think Lila is the antagonist in this situation."

"Think whatever you want, but do it in company I trust." Helga turned and stalked off across the gym.

"Thad, is everything alright?" Lila moved up next to Thad again.

"I don't know Lila, but Helga wants me to go speak to Arnold and Phoebe about clearing this situation up." Thad did not want Lila to know that Helga was ordering him about or that she suspected the girl of foul play.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you later. I hope everything works out for you. I'm here if you ever need anything." Lila looked sadly at Thad before moving away.

Thad slumped back into his seat. Phoebe immediately pulled her chair up next to his. Arnold and Gerald were standing nearby.

"Helga will fix this Thad, don't worry. She and Rhonda have a very unique relationship, but it's definitely one of deep trust."

"She thinks Lila did it on purpose." Phoebe's breathing hitched and she turned to look up at Arnold.

"Thad, Helga sees Lila very differently from the rest of us. There are certain things that Lila is capable of that we did not see in the past, but Helga did. I don't know if Lila purposely sabotaged your chances with Rhonda, but in my years of dating her I did realize that she is quite good at subtle manipulation. She is not as sweet as we all thought her to be, but I cannot say just what she would or would not do." Arnold had moved closer to speak to Thad. Gerald also moved to stand directly behind Phoebe.

"Arnold's right, man, Lila was extremely unhappy about Arnold dumping her. She hasn't spoken to any of us in months and now all of a sudden she's talking to Rhonda again? It's just not right."

Phoebe spoke up again. "Thad, after Arnold, Rhonda was easily the closest one to Lila. For Rhonda to continue her friendship with both Helga and Arnold after the breakup was the ultimate betrayal. I encountered the two of them accidently right before Lila left for the summer. Lila was beyond upset that Rhonda would not break off her friendship with Helga. Rhonda asked me not to mention it to the group because she held out hope that Lila would eventually forgive her, but Lila hated all of us at that time."

Thad sighed. The things that these three were telling him made sense, but Lila was incredibly sweet and she was upset about her own breakup when all of this had happened. It only made sense that she would be upset with her friends for "siding" with her ex-boyfriend and the girl he was likely to start dating.

"I need some time to think." Thad put his head down on the table and blocked out the rest of the word.


	8. Rhonda

_I am so sorry I stopped right before the end. I haven't had internet access at home in ages. I normally can do everything from my phone, except apparently not upload chapters..._

_This is the last full chapter. Epilogue will be posted soon.  
_

* * *

Rhonda heard the restroom door open and, when there was no hesitation in the steps immediately knew it was Helga.

"I do not wish to speak to you right now. Go away." Helga never broke stride. She walked right up to Rhonda and leaned up against the wall next to her. Rhonda looked up in irritation.

"Greta, please go stand outside of the bathroom and redirect girls to the bathroom in A hall." Greta looked to Rhonda. "Go." Greta stepped back at Helga's forceful command before she scurried out of the restroom. "I assume you are royally pissed at me."

Rhonda turned to glare at Helga. "That does not even begin to cover it. How could you hide something like that from me? How could all of you hide it? I thought you were my friends."

"You wouldn't have given him a chance."

"Of course not, he's psychotic and dangerous. You were there; you saw the things he did back in elementary school. How could you push me at him when you know perfectly well how terrified of him I was?"

"He isn't the same person."

"What do you mean he isn't the same person? I've just been told and retold multiple times tonight that my date is indeed Curly."

"No, your date is Thad. Curly does not exist."

"Curly does too exist. I didn't just make him up. That boy out there is Curly. I will not let him near me and if you were my friend you would agree with me. He cannot be trusted. He is totally insane!" Helga slapped Rhonda.

"Pull yourself together. Thad is my friend and I will not allow you to talk about him in that way. Yes, Thad was Curly, but he is not the same boy he used to be. You want to know why I didn't tell you? I didn't tell you because Thad is my friend and he deserved a chance to be happy. If you had known his past you would have judged him unfairly." Rhonda started to interrupt Helga.

"Shut up, Rhonda. You will listen to me. Thad is not insane. He might be totally infatuated with you, but he will not harm you. He grew up just the same as I did. Am I a danger to Arnold? Because we all know that I was obsessed with him just like Curly was with you and I was getting worse each year as well. The difference is Thad was sent away to grow up and I had to do it in front of everyone."

"But you changed! You learned to leave Arnold alone." Helga snorted.

"I almost lost him forever, princess. Aside from Arnold and I, know one knows this, but Arnold and I shared almost all of the same classes in eighth grade. And I made his life a living hell. It was worse than just spit wads and gum in his hair. I could find the most embarrassing things about him and I'd tell everyone. I knew the things that would hurt the most and I said them to him. I was totally scared and I took it out on him. In many ways I was worse than Curly ever was."

"But you stopped."

"Only because Arnold threatened to never speak to me again if I didn't shape up. I have no idea how he knew that would work, but he said he would never forgive me, never speak to me, never acknowledge me if I couldn't behave like a decent person around him. I couldn't imagine life without his attention, so I stopped. Thad has had to spend the past five years without your attention. I would have died."

Rhonda turned away from Helga. "Stop being so melodramatic. You would have been fine."

"You have no idea. Maybe you're right, maybe I would have been fine, but that wasn't a given. Geez, Rhonda, do you know how many different medications they put me on before I started high school? Far too many to be totally healthy for a girl going through puberty, but I demanded my parents speak to Dr. Bliss about that possibility because I was scared I would ruin my last chance with Arnold and I would have rather died than do that. So yes, maybe I would have bee fine. But maybe no. And luckily I never had to find out. Thad did have to find out and he can live without you. Is he still enamored with you? Apparently so, but his world does not revolve around you. He has real friends now, and a life that involves constructive hobbies. And if you dump him tonight, he will get over you, but I don't know that you will ever get over him. I think that inside you really do like him, but you're just too scared about what everyone thinks to admit it. Do you really want to live with this regret?"

Before Rhonda could answer Helga walked out of the restroom.

Rhonda finally lost control of her emotions and broke down into tears. When she calmed down enough to think rationally, she pulled out her phone and texted her driver to meet her outside. Then she opened the door to find Greta still hovering nervously.

"Greta, thank you for being here for me. Could I ask you one more favor?" The girl nodded, her short, curly hair bobbed around her face. "I am going to go ahead and leave, but I'll send the car back here once I'm home so everyone can get home. Please don't mention my departure for awhile. Could you tell them I will speak to them next week, but not before then? I need to get my thoughts sorted out. And apologize to Emily for me. I'm sorry to both of you that I've brought this night down in any way for the two of you."

"Oh Rhonda, you aren't to blame. You've had a pretty bad shock tonight and I'm sure things will look better in the morning. I've always admired you and your group of friends. It's rare to see so many different people stay friends like y'all have. Y'all all look out for each other and try to help one another. I'm sure all of this will work out for the best."

Rhonda smiled weakly at the girl before turning to head out to meet her driver.

* * *

The next day Rhonda sat on her bed in her most comfortable pair of sweats. She had awoken early to eat breakfast with her parents before they left for a charity event in Chicago. She let them know she was turning off her cell phone for the weekend, but if she left the house (unlikely) she would turn it back on. After they left she returned to her room and put on a movie. Today was a day to forget everything. Tomorrow she could start thinking again.

She made it through early afternoon before her plan failed her. She was watching a show that she and Thad both enjoyed immensely. That single though of him opened the floodgates. All the different things she liked about Thad and despised about Curly came tumbling free. It was time to reconcile the differences between them and decide who she really thought he was.

By early Sunday morning Rhonda had decided upon her course of action. Now she would rest and relax until it was time to announce her decision.

Rather than handling something of this nature at school, Rhonda turned on her phone and, without looking at a single one of the messages her so called friends had sent her, she texted Nadine.

'_Gerald Field. 7pm. Do not tell Thad.'_

Rhonda knew that Nadine would notify everyone else. But Thad did not need to be there for this particular meeting.

'_Frosty's. 9pm.'_

After Rhonda sent the second message to Thad, she immediately turned off her phone and set her alarm for 5pm. Then she took a nap.

* * *

Rhonda approached Gerald Field at 7pm on the dot. While she normally would show up a few minutes early, this was not a time to have to talk to any one person more than strictly necessary.

All of her friends were waiting. They started to talk and apologize, but Rhonda held up her hand.

"I am extremely upset with all of you. You knew something I should have known, yet you kept it from me. I never want you to withhold information like that from me again. However, you did it for my own good and I see that now. None of us is going to apologize. We are all going to move on and let this be a lesson learned."

Nadine stepped forward and hugged her best friend. "I missed you Rhonda. I will tell you anything and everything you want to know without any hesitation from now on."

"Relax Nadine, I couldn't have been mad at you for too long. We're related." With that, the group laughed.

"So Rhonda, what are you going to do about Thad?" Harold was the first to ask the question on all of their minds, but Rhonda only smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Thad looked so dejected when Rhonda saw him across the diner. He had not seen her yet. Rhonda took a deep breath and made her way over to him. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

As soon as Thad caught sight of her he stood up and started rambling out apologies. Rhonda kissed him.


	9. Sid

November 1

Sid sighed. He wasn't sure how she had managed, but Helga had made a clean sweep of the bets this year.

Rhonda had found out about Thad (i.e. Curly) at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Phoebe had been accepted into Harvard before anyone else in their group even submitted a college application. Eugene broke his foot during the fall festival. And Arnold had made his and Helga's relationship official on Halloween.

Sid could only wonder what she was going to do with the money she'd won this year. Rumor had it she was taking it to Vegas and use it to count cards, but if anyone placed a bet on that Sid was going to save his money and not bet against her anymore.


End file.
